Don't forget to remember me
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Habían pasado diez años desde que olvidara a aquella persona tan importante. Más bien, desde que le hicieron olvidarle. No había día en el que no tratara de recordar su rostro, su nombre, algún detalle para que fuera más que un fantasma. Satoshun. Drabble.


_¡Hola a todos! Esto es un pequeño drabble sobre la pareja que más me robó el corazón, de las muchas que existen en este anime. Espero que os guste._

 **Disclaimer:** Shinsekai Yori y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yusuke Kishi. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Había vuelto a soñar con él: el chico sin rostro. Ese que sabía que existía, que había formado parte de su vida, de quien había estado profundamente enamorado. Y aun así, se sentía miserable porque la fuerza de esos sentimientos no era suficiente para recordarle. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que le había querido con todo el corazón.

Satoru despertó atormentado una mañana más. Habían pasado diez años desde que olvidara a aquella persona tan importante. Más bien, desde que le hicieron olvidarle. No había día en el que no tratara de recordar su rostro, su nombre, algún detalle para que fuera más que un fantasma, una sombra difusa en su memoria.

Había pedido ayuda a Saki incontables veces. Pero ella, aunque sabía que también le había olvidado, tuvo a María. Tuvo a alguien a su lado que no hiciera esa pérdida tan acusada. Él no. Él había llegado a obsesionarse con su chico misterioso. A pesar de que siempre hubo algo, una especie de tensión entre Saki y él, ambos se habían enamorado de alguien más, al mismo tiempo que se mantenía su asunto no resuelto. No había nada de extraño en que amasen a más de una persona de forma diferente. Sin embargo, a ese chico Satoru le había querido de una manera que solo podía describir como arrolladora: con amor y pasión a partes iguales. Él le llenaba como nadie más lo hacía, incluso siendo demasiado joven para entenderlo. Se preguntaba si aquello sería lo mismo que el amor incondicional de María por Saki. O el de Mamoru por María, pese a que éste nunca fuera correspondido. Probablemente ese fuera el más puro de todos.

Satoru no sabía ni las veces que sus puños habían acabado golpeando la almohada de mera frustración, buscando ahogar esa emoción negativa que le consumía, que le carcomía por dentro como una extraña enfermedad. Lo peor era que no había ningún lugar al que acudir en busca de respuestas, sino todo lo contrario. Los que no le habían olvidado, hacían como si nunca hubiera existido. Era desesperante y desesperanzador. Pero tampoco le quitaba las ganas de intentarlo, por lo que se veía cada vez más atrapado en ese bucle sin sentido plagado de pesadillas.

Y ese chico, su fantasma ¿pensaría también en él? ¿Los recordaría a todos ellos? ¿Pasaría sus días en una desoladora oscuridad, le echaría de menos, soñaría con su rostro nítido y definido? ¿Se acordaría de los poderosos sentimientos que una vez les unieron? ¿Estaría al igual que él tratando de buscarle? Deseaba que así fuera, deseaba que por lo menos se le apareciera en sueños y le susurrase su nombre, para tener de él algo parecido a una identidad, algo más que el borrón grisáceo que contemplaba todas las noches. A veces, incluso, cuando estaba despierto. ¿Sería que también le llamaba, sería que quería alcanzarle tan desesperadamente como Satoru a él? Lo único que tenía claro era que estaba solo: Saki y María solo tenían ojos la una para la otra; Mamoru no pensaba en otra cosa que en su adoración por la pelirroja. A ninguno parecía importarle lo más mínimo su amigo desaparecido.

Tenía que saber la verdad. Diez años eran demasiados y ni así era capaz de olvidarle. Su corazón se negaba a dejarle marchar para siempre. No podía perder a quien tanto había amado, aunque el resto del mundo le ordenara que así tenía que ser. Nadie mandaba en sus sentimientos salvo él. Si bien no entendía muchas cosas sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo que le rodeaba, ni estaba al tanto de los secretos que guardaban los adultos o de las razones por las que borraban la existencia de determinadas personas, eso no iba a frenarle. Le parecía recordar que, en su despedida, su chico había dicho que estaba enfermo. Que le pasaba algo malo. ¿Cómo podían todos abandonarle y darle la espalda, dejándole desamparado con su mal? Aunque tal vez ya fuera tarde, él le ayudaría. No podía permitir que estuvieran separados ni un día más. No le importaba el riesgo al que se tuviera que exponer o todas las normas que tuviese que romper.

Y aunque nadie lo supo nunca, ésta fue la causa por la que jamás se volvió a ver a Satoru. Saki lo sospechaba, aunque no dijo nada. En los interrogatorios fingió ignorancia, así como todos los demás. Pero, cuando se encontraba a solas, cuando más le echaba de menos, deseaba con toda su alma que Satoru hubiera encontrado por fin a su chico misterioso. Que, fuera donde fuese, estuviera con él y así permanecieran, juntos, hasta el final de sus vidas.

* * *

 _Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. ¿Reviews?_


End file.
